Shun Goku Satsu
Shun Goku Satsu (瞬獄殺, lit. Blinking Prison Killer), also known the Raging Demon, is a technique commonly seen in the Street Fighter games and UDON comics. Usually, it is a super move that requires a full meter to execute, is unblockable, and inflicts heavy damage. It is Akuma's trademark attack as a final technique for those who have fully tapped into the power of the Satsui no Hadou (Surge of Murderous Intent), although Ryu can use it as well while as Evil Ryu or in Akuma Mode. Akuma poses then warps via Ashura Senkuu towards the opponent to grab them. The screen flashes with light and violent strikes are seen "as the might of the 16 hells bombard the foe" while the screen is blacked out. Akuma and the opponent reappear, with the opponent face-down on the ground covered in violet flames and the kanji character for 'heaven/sky' is burning in the background (this happens of the opponent is K.O.ed from the attack). This move is an unblockable throw/grab attack in all of its appearances. In past games In pre-MVC3, the move was rather slow, making it hard to use practically, and thus forcing Akuma/Gouki or any who utilize it to force their foe into an cornered situation (such as connecting with it on a wakeup). The move however, makes up for this with a decent amount of invincibility, though it is not as absolute. Once activated, Akuma glides across the distance via Ashura Senkuu, and grabs the opponent as soon as he makes contact. Opponents outside of sweeping range will be able to jump over it as it cannot work on midair opponents. In many other Street Fighter games, there have been multiple variations on this technique which tend to function the same way. Such as the Kyouja Renbu (Bane Wicked Chain Dance) from the EX series. The move often traditionally did 15 hits, though so far a maximum of 33 hits has also been achieved (in Capcom vs. SNK 2 where Shin/God Akuma has been playable). Since then, some powered variations of Akuma and Shin Akuma in general have featured the 33 hit version. In Marvel vs. Capcom 3 In Marvel vs. Capcom 3 the Shun Goku Satsu in the most powerful attack in the game damage wise. The move now sports the kanji for heaven regardless of K.O. or not, and the screen gains flame effects at the end. The speed of the attack (in terms of how fast he moves towards the foe and when the attack executes on grab confirm) as also been beefed up along with more apparent invincibility, making it much more dangerous. The version of the Shun Goku Satsu seen in MvC3 and Ultimate is currently the fastest edition of the move in a VS series game. In other games in the series the move retains the same speed as when performed by standard Akuma in the Alpha series onward. It is capable of catching Phoenix just as she transforms into Dark Phoenix, and destroying her lifebar in a single second. Shining Gou Shock Shining Gou Shock is Cyber-Akuma's Shun Goku Satsu. It is twice as fast as Akuma's Shun Goku Satsu with twice the distance. Does a lot more damage (almost being an instant kill) and also can be done in the air. It also can be used (but not recommended) as an air dash. History The Shun Goku Satsu in the storyline was a very powerful, but fatally dangerous technique taught in the original principles of the martial art taught by Goutetsu. The move usually defeats the opponent instantly or destroys them while destroying their soul. In storyline, this attack doesn't kill targets that don't have a soul. While immensely powerful, some characters have survived its wrath. Gill faced a Shun Goku Satsu head on, but because of his Resurrection ability, he survived the encounter. Gen also managed to withstand the attack by emptying his soul in time before it could consume him, but it took a lot of power to do so. M. Bison has faced it at the end of Super Street Fighter 2 Turbo, but kept a portion of his life force and a part of his soul within Rose which allowed him to come back in Street Fighter 4. Gouken, Akuma's brother has also been confirmed to having survived. This was due to his embrace to "emptiness" within his fighting style. It was most likely that Gouken perfomed a soul evacuation much like Gen but somewhat mistimed it, resulting in Gouken lapsing into a comatose state. Concept & Creation The actual attack of the Shun Goku Satsu is never displayed explicitly onscreen. When performed, the user glides towards the opponent and grabs them. Before anything can be seen, the screen blacks out as the character is relentlessly beaten as showcased by a series of flashes. At the end, the opponent is found on the ground, knocked out as the user stands over the opponent, usually with their back turned to the screen. The Shun Goku Satsu is revealed to be linked with Akuma's design. His design inspiration came from the Nio, the twin, wrath filled guardians of the Buddha (which are seen in some of Akuma's stages in various Street Fighter games). In some Buddhist beliefs, there are sixteen hells which punish the soul, eight of fire and eight of ice. The Shun Goku Satsu is the channeling of these sixteen hells to the opponent's soul through the user's soul, which in gameplay is displayed as fifteen hit sparks and, provided that the opponent's health is low enough, he/she will die in the final hell which is displayed as fire and the "heaven" kanji symbol in some games. Due to the fact that sixteen hells are being channelled through the user to destroy the opponent's soul, the user is put at immense risk - if the user fails to maintain a Zen state of mind throughout the course of the technique, it will backfire and turn the punishment of the sixteen hells on the user. Trivia * In Gouken's ending in Street Fighter IV, the Shun Goku Satsu is shown as a mighty punch enveloped in crimson energy. Ironically, the American Street Fighter animated series predated this exact depiction, though the energy was violet-colored. * In the original Street Fighter RPG game, the Shun Goku Satsu and its user, Akuma, don't exist. But the fans of the game developed one version of this maneuver at "Street Fighter RPG Brasil". * A running joke of this attack has been to show notable variations of what actually goes on behind the screen while it white/blacks out, and showing how the user achieves their hits at a fast rate during the attack. * The Shun Goku Satsu Ultra, known as the Shin Shun Goku Satsu (True Blinking Prison Killer; localized as "Wrath of the Raging Demon") in Street Fighter IV has the words in the background, in which Akuma also iterates, "Isshun Sengeki!" (一瞬千撃). This translates to "one blink, thousand strikes!". An English "mistranslation" has the move translated as "Die one thousand deaths!" ** Akuma is the only character who uses the Wrath of the Raging Demon, as this attack might have been perfected throughout his relentless training and will to kill other fighters. * Shun Goku Satsu also puts together Buddha beliefs of the sixteen hells with 16 hits (counting the animation at the end of the attack if used for a K.O. and the 15 hits beforehand). * In Street Fighter V, it uncovered behind the black screen of Raging Demon revealed to be faster teleport punches around the opponent while hitting their vital points rapidly until it progressively goes full black screen again. To use the Raging Demon, Akuma must first use his V-Trigger, Dohatsu Shoten. Sprites Category:Akuma Category:Ryu Category:Sakura Category:Level 3 Category:Hyper Combo Category:Moves Category:XMvSF Moves Category:MSHvSF Moves Category:MvC Moves Category:MvC2 Moves Category:MvC3 Moves Category:UMvC3 Moves